Officer Of The Law
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: PWP Yaoi. Naruto Is Finishes A Long Day Of Being A Police Officer Only To Come Home To His Law Breaking Boyfriend. Long Lemon!


_**NaruSasu Fanfic**_

_**Summary: Naruto A Police Officer Comes Home After Work But Has To Deal With A Law Breaking Sasuke**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Smex Y'know The Usual xD**_

_**A/N: Just A Little One-shot I Thought Of After I Got In Trouble With The Police (I'll Tell You About It Later ) Hope You Pervs Like It!**_

_'Ugh so glad to be home' _Yes our favourite blond Uzumaki Naruto had just finished a long shift. You see Naruto was a newly acquired police officer. He always did want to help people but the sight of blood made him faint so being a doctor was quickly scored out. He had a traumatic experience with fire when he was younger so he wasn't going to become a fireman. So he became an officer of the law, the idea of hunting down and taking out drug lords and gangs made him excited but all he's done so far is rustle up a couple of misbehaving teens and resolve a domestic between a drunken couple.

He trudged up the steps to his front door of the apartment that he and his current boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke resided in. Entering the apartment and taking of his police hat, Naruto noticed that the apartment was unusually dark. "Sasuke?" He called out. No answer. "He's probably at the store or something." He mumbled to himself. After taking off his shoes and un-doing the first couple of buttons on his uniform shirt he entered the living room. He turned on the light only to see a smirking raven standing against the opposite wall. "Jesus Sasuke! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing?" Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow before he answered. "Loitering." Naruto was at a complete loss. "What?" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. After taking off the wrapper he threw it on the carpeted floor. "Now I'm littering."

Naruto seemed to catch on what his boyfriend was trying to pull. Deciding to go along with the game he stated. "Y'know Sasuke if you don't stop that I might have to punish you." He walked calmly over to the Uchiha only stopping a few inches from his face. "What happens if I assault a police officer?" "Well you get arrested."

_SLAP _

"Ow! Sasuke what the he- oooh~." "Get it now dobe?" Indeed Naruto now knew the reason why Sasuke slapped him. Really hard. He calmly collected himself enough to press his lips to the ravens almost immediately trying to get his tongue in his lovers mouth. Sasuke let the wet apendage in. Tounge's moving swiftly together, Naruto's hands made a downward trip to cup that sweet pale ass that he loved so much. Sasuke moaned when Naruto groped him. He partially lifted Sasuke from the floor so that the raven could wrap his legs around the blonde's waist. Naruto bucked his hips upward creating delicious friction between the clothed erections they were sporting. "Mm Naruto." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto lifted his head from the pale mans neck to speak clearly.

"Hm Sasuke what do want? Tell me." Naruto moved his hips again, Sasuke meeting him in the middle. "Touch me." He panted. "Do you want me to touch your cock? Maybe suck you off. I know how hot that gets you." Naruto nimble hands left Sasuke's ass in favour to undo Sasuke's belt buckle. After Sasuke was free of his trousers and boxers Naruto slowly let Sasuke place his feet firmly on the ground before kneeling, His face just mere centimeters from his prize. "Now Sasuke I'm gonna suck you so good and when you get to hot that you can't bear it I want you to shoot your cum down my throat so that I can taste you. That's an order." Sasuke moaned at the husky voice and dirty talk. "Yes officer." The raven licked his suddenly dry lips. Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's cock, running his tongue along the vein he could feel the shivers from the body in front of him. Teasingly licking the head which was oozing delicious precum and then only sucking the head. Naruto loved to hear Sasuke beg, plead for more but feeling the tightening grip on his hair for warning he quickly took as much as the raven in as he could. Bobbing up and down at an incredible pace, Occasionally nipping and licking. "Oh fuck Naruto! Mm so good, so fucking good!"

Naruto continued his onslaught of the cock in his mouth until Sasuke warned him of his on-coming orgasm. Naruto pace did not hinder, in fact he went faster than before. "Naruto!" Sasuke came deep within his lover's mouth and with an audible gulp Naruto swallowed every last drop. "You taste delicious baby." Licking his lips he rose and kissed Sasuke passionately allowing the raven to taste his own essence. Slipping out of his own trousers and boxers, Naruto set to work on the top half of the clothes. Throwing his and Sasuke's shirts half hazardous about the living room. He quickly picked Sasuke back up so that their escapade could continue in the bedroom. "Wait." Sasuke suddenly spoke. He detached himself from Naruto's body and quickly to the front door where he picked up Naruto's Police hat and placed it on his head. "I've always wanted to this." He laughed. "You look good in that baby now can we continue?" Sasuke nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom where he was placed on the bed. "Lube." Naruto searched for the lube, finding it under a pair of boxers he slathered some onto three fingers.

"Now on your hands and knees baby." Sasuke groaned and obeyed giving Naruto a perfect veiw of his ass. Naruto slipped in two fingers into the tight heat, scissoring them and stretching the hole to accommodate his size. Adding a third and final finger he leaned over Sasuke's back to whisper in ear. "When your prepared I want you ride me. Sliding up and down my hot cock. You want that?" "Oh fuck yes! Please Naruto." Naruto removed his fingers and sat with his back against the headboard. "Come here then love and ride me." Sasuke crawled over to his boyfriend and hovered over his erection. Guiding the stiff organ to his prepared entrance he slammed his body down taking Naruto's length in one go. "Jesus baby, so fucking tight. So. Fucking. Good." Naruto all but growled. He placed his hands on slim pale hips, helping Sasuke lift himself and slam back down. "Fuck Naruto There! Right fucking there!" Sasuke cried as his prostate was continuously abused.

"Yeah keep riding me just like that babe. Fuck I'm close. I'm gonna come inside of you and have you feel it in you, running down your thighs." "Yes Naruto, yes, yes, yes!" Sasuke moaned wantonly. After a few more brutal thrusts and a few quick strokes of his cock, Sasuke came with a loud cry of his lover's name. Naruto felt Sasuke's inner walls clamp around him and lost control. He came deep inside of Sasuke, riding out their orgasms Sasuke collapsed in a Heep on top of Naruto his boyfriend still inside of him. "Best sex ever." The blond huffed. He received no answer, he quickly found out that Sasuke had fallen asleep, still wearing the police hat still entwined with the officer of the law.

_'If Sasuke likes the police so much maybe I should get over my fear of blood. Playing doctor with my raven should be allot of fun' _

_**Yay One-Shot! Hahahaha Sorry It Probs Sucked.....Well I Think It Was Ok. Can You Imagine Naruto In A Police Uniform?! *Nosebleed* Lol**_

_**Oh Yeah I Was Gonna Tell You About My Adventure With The Police (I Assure They Weren't Hot Blondes More Like Fat Geezers) Anyway, I Was Out Hanging With Friends At The Primary School When The Police Came Saying That We Were Being To Loud And Had To Leave. Me Being The Cheeky Bitch That I Am Decided To Stay (I Was Comfy) Then The Police Man Said To Me.**_

_**"Where Do You Live?" And I Was Like,**_

_**"A House." Then He Was All Up In My Face, Then He Called The Female Officer Over Who Fucking Handcuffed Me! I Was Yelling.**_

_**"WTF Police Brutality, Harassment!" They Didn't Listen So I Had To Spend 6 Hours At The Police Station Until My Parents Were Aloud To Pick Me Up. Then The Police Said I Wasn't Aloud To Leave The House For 3 Days. I Did Anyway But I Didn't Know They Were Fucking Stalking Me!? And I Got Arrested Again =[**_

_**I Don't Hate The Police I Just Think They Suck If You Agree Then Yay! xD**_

_**Anyway I'm Done With The Boring Memory So Goodbye!**_


End file.
